Skins it season 2
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: Our favorite group of friends pick up where they left off with more drama, more adventures and more secrets. Season 2 to Skins it. BASED OFF OF THE BRITISH TV SHOW SKINS. Rated high teen
1. episode 1: Percy and Annabeth part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

******Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

******Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

******Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Heart of Stone by Iko**

**Sail by Awolnation**

**Pompeii by Bastille**

**Braille by Regina Speaktor**

**Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin**

**I'm in here by Sia**

* * *

**~Episode 1: Annabeth and Percy Part 1~**

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

"Annabeth, you been in there for five minutes! What's taking you so long?!" Kristen asked

"The zipper must be stuck" Nina whispered

I signed and shouted

"The zipper isn't stuck! I don't want you to see me" I hissed

"Annabeth, you picked out the dress" Thalia pointed out

I was shopping for a wedding dress with my friends. Ugh! The wedding was in three weeks and I was already four months pregnant. Just to let everyone know that I'm wasn't having a 'shotgun wedding'. My boyfriend Percy wanted us to get married. I don't know if it was because of hormones or something, but I agreed to the proposal.

Anyway, I was embarrassed to come out. I didn't want to come out and have everyone stare at me. I feared that I be seen as a whore. That's what most girls my age are seen as when they're going to get married.

The dress was really lovely. It was a creme color with a fluffy skirt that went to my knees. The top half was strapless and made of silk. It was whimsical. It was comfortable. It was me.

I thought about me wearing this dress. Everyone staring at me, Percy smiling at me at the aisle. Me, holding a bouquet, trying hard not freak out or fall. It's all to much to take in. I start to hyperventilate. I sink to the floor just as Bella comes in. She calls in the others and they help me off the ground. I calm down and stare in the mirror.

"I'm going to half to dye your hair again" Bella replied while touching my faded blonde strains of hair.

"I guess you are" I laughed

"Why don't you come over tonight and I'll re-dye it?"

"I'd love to, but Percy is cooking dinner tonight and I don't want to keep him waiting"

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe"

I buy the dress and rush out of the dress store. Thalia and Bella walk home, leaving me, Kristen, and Nina. We walked over to the skate park and sat on one of the ramps. Kristen bought us some sodas and watched the skateboarders do tricks.

"How's Noah and AJ?" I asked Kristen

"Noah and AJ are fine. Noah is learning how to read. It's adorable" Kristen ranted

"Sounds nice"

Nina and Kristen looked at me curiously. I didn't know what I did.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Nina asked

"I don't know. I feel kinda stressed out about the wedding" I admitted

"Maybe you should go home. Percy must be waiting for you"

"You're right. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

We say goodbye and I start to walk toward my house.

* * *

When I arrive home Percy answers the door. He takes me hand and drags me to our table in the kitchen.

"I made your favorite meal" he replies

I look at a dish with a black, burned piece of fish.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's grilled salmon"

"Oh, why is it black?"

"I prefer the term 'African American'"

I laugh and give Percy a smile. He wraps his arms around me and gives a proper kiss, which I turn into an intense kiss. He laughs and breaks our kiss. We order a pizza and eat in the living room.

"I'm sorry about dinner" Percy replies

"It's okay. You didn't have to make me dinner" I insisted

"The chapel called today. They can only make an appointment for us this week, so we're going to have the wedding early"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

I immediately called everyone and told them that the wedding would be in two days. I was in our room making plans, when Percy came up from behind me and said

"Take a break" he replies

"I can't. There's so much to do" I sighed

"Annabeth, you've been working on the wedding for a week. Take a break"

I get up and go lie on the bed next to Percy. He holds my hand and I stares at my ring finger.

"Don't worry. Well be married soon" he insisted

I smile and give him a long kiss. My lips move to his neck and continue to kiss him. I missed him. I'd been so busy with the wedding that I have not been spending anytime with him.

"Annabeth" he warns

"What?" I asked

"You know why we can't do this"

I groan and rest my head on his chest. I soon fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. It was soothing. It was reassuring to know that he was here with me.

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

_~Day of the wedding~_

Everything was hectic. Annabeth left to go to Thaila's house in the morning and Fabian dragged me out of the house. He insisted that I get a haircut.

My hair went over my forehead and it looked like a hair style that you'd see on a skateboarder. I guess a trim wouldn't really hurt. My hair was washed in a sink and I was forced into a chair. Fabian sat across the room looking amused.

"Just a trim, right?" I asked Fabian

"Trust me. Annabeth will love it" he insisted

I signed and watched as the stylist took out a pair of scissors. I switched when the first strand was cut. As the time passed my hair got shorter. Fabian lead me outside to the front of a store where I could see my reflection in the window.

"I feel violated" I hissed

"It's wind in your ears, mate" Fabian replied

I looked in the window and saw my hair. The front was spiked up with the back smoothed out.

"I look like..." I begun

"Robert Pattinson" Fabian guessed

"Take that back"

"Sorry. Okay, rain check...rings!"

"You should know. Best man"

Fabian pulled out a diamond ring for Annabeth and a sliver wedding band for me. The looked very expensive. Even for Fabian.

"How much?" I asked

"1,250" he replied

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope. Anyway Thomas and AJ-"

Fabian stopped as he saw Thomas riding in a shopping cart with beer and AJ pushing the cart. As they passed me AJ shouted

"Oh my gay, it's Robert Pattinson!"

I saw a store owner running toward them.

"Crap" I muttered and run behind them

* * *

We waited outside Thaila's apartment for the girls. We were dressed in matching tuxedos with navy blue ties.

"AJ, what are you doing?" I asked when I saw him take out his lighter

"I'm going to have a spiff" he replies

I rolled my eyes. Finally the girls came out. Bella, Nina, Thalia, and Kristen were dressed in matching lacy navy blue bridesmaid dresses. In Nina's hands is a cake. Annabeth looked outstanding compared to the others.

Her dress was pretty and her hair was re-dyed blonde. Her eyes sparked and alternated colors as always. She wore no veil, just a white rose hair clip. She walks over to me and runs her hand through my hair.

"Never cut your hair again" she giggles

I smile and give her a kiss

When we break AJ screams

"Let's get these fuckers to their wedding!"

We all laugh in agreement and hop into AJ 's van

* * *

**Like it? Write a review! I'll try updating ASAP! :)**


	2. episode 1: Percy and Annabeth part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

******Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

******Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

******Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson**

**Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons**

**Too close by Alex Clare**

**Jump in by High places**

**All the time by One Republic (wedding theme)**

**Burn by Ellie Goulding**

**Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

**Everything by Lifehouse**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

I didn't know if Thomas knew where we were going. He had a map that was written on the back of a cereal box, AJ's van was in horrible condition, and AJ was either drinking or getting high in the back of the van. All of a sudden the car begun to slow down and then stopped. We got out of the van while Thomas checked to see what the problem was.

"What time are we supposed to be at the chapel?" Kristen asked Annabeth

"In a hour" Annabeth groaned

AJ came out of the van with Thalia's IPod with the song 'Amesterdam' by Imagine Dragons blaring out of the speaker.

"This song is awesome!" He exclaimed

Bella shook a beer can out of boredom and let beer spray on AJ.

"Beer rain! There is a god!" AJ exclaimed

"What the hell did he take?" I asked Bella

"I think he took some weed. Either that or he ate shrooms" she guessed

AJ grabbed Kristen's had and began to dance with her. Kristen kept laughing while AJ sang off key. Thalia took her IPod from him and looked at them angrily.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't the fucking reception!" Thalia growled at them

"What's your problem?" Kristen asked

"My problem is that you and Mr. Drugs over there are laughing while my best friend is being delayed from her wedding!"

This was not looking so good. Thalia was really pushing her buttons.

"Your best friend?! Gee, Thalia if you're such great friends with people then why the hell do you head fuck other people's boyfriend?!" Kristen hissed

"Because unlike you, I'm not a-"

"Will you two shut up?" Nina hissed

Thomas came back with a grim look on his face.

"We're going to have to walk. The car is dead" he announced

We all groaned and began to walk towards the chapel

* * *

Annabeth was growing tired. I don't get me wrong, everyone was growing tired. AJ wasn't high anymore, but he we annoying the hell out of Fabian. We weren't that far from the wedding chapel, which was a relief. AJ was falling behind the rest of the group.

"Are you sure you don't have any pills?" AJ asked Fabian for the fourth time

"Yes I'm sure" Fabian replies sounding fairly annoyed

AJ trips and we hear him groan. We turn and see AJ clutching his leg. There's a wire cut into his ankle. Nina rushes to his side and begins to pull the wire out.

"Hold still" she hisses at him

"Just leave me to the bears" he groans

"AJ, were in the country"

"To the fucking squirrels then"

We're able to get him back on his feet and continue walking. Annabeth walks next to me. She grabs hand. She was really beautiful, more beautiful than I've ever seen. I take out her bobby pins until her hair falls in to the middle of her back. She looks at me curiously.

"There's Annabeth" I replied

"There's ten minutes of doing my hair gone to waste" she laughs

"Annabeth?"

"What?"

"If we don't make it then-"

"Percy, a piece of paper isn't going to change us. You're always going to be my Seaweed Brain"

I smile and give her a kiss. Annabeth kisses me be. We're broken apart when we hear Bella exclaims.

"Guys, look!"

I look up and see the chapel. A smile grows on our faces. I grip her hand tighter and we all begin to run towards the chapel.

* * *

**~Annabeth's POV~**

* * *

When we burst through the doors we see the priest. We hand him our papers and stand at the aisle and smile at each other

"Are you nervous?" He asked

"No" I replied

I grab his hand and the priest stands in front of us.

"Our couple has written their own vows and are ready to exchange them" he announces

Percy goes first. I'm nervous and I feel tears of joy fill my eyes. Although I tell myself not to cry.

"I never met anyone like you" he begins "You were funny, smart, and beautiful. You were a light that was showing me the way out of a dark tunnel. I loved you from the first time I saw you. I think I was eleven and it took me two years to get the courage to talk to you. I dated other people just to spite you for having a strong hold on me. I knew that things weren't easy for you, but you were willing to go through it just to be with me. That's the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't want to waste another second without you. You're the one person in my life who makes things worth trying for"

Tear begin to fall down my face. Percy smiles at me, but tears begin to fill his eyes as well. I take a deep breath and stare into his eyes. I smile back.

"You were the one person who could have broken my fears" I replied in a tearful voice "I avoided you and made you think things we all thought because really I was just terrified of pain. You were the one person that I could trust. I never told you about my fears because I needed to tie myself to you so that way you wouldn't look at me like a coward, but I am one because I got..."

I pull out two plane tickets from my bag. My smile fades.

"These" I replied "for us to got away three months ago, but I didn't want to be a slave to the way I feel about you. And it's horrible. It's so horrible because I'd die for you. I love you! I love you so much that it's killing me"

Tears fall down our faces. We slip our rings on our fingers. The priest asked him

"Do you, Perseus Alexander Jackson take Annabeth Marie Chase to be your wife?"

"I do" Percy replies

The priest turns to me and asked

"And do you, Annabeth Marie Chase take Perseus Alexander Jackson to be your husband"

"I do" I replied

"You may now kiss the bride"

Percy takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I kiss him back. Our friends applaud us.

* * *

We walk out of the chapel holding hands. We stop and Nina says

"I'm never walking again"

We laugh and AJ tells us that he has a surprise for us. We follow him and he leads us to a big white tent. There's a party inside.

"Welcome to your wedding reception" he announces.

We run inside and are greeted by our friends and family. Surprisingly my dad, stepmother, and brothers are here. I thought the resented me. I've never kissed and hugged so many people in my life.

Everyone is dance and enjoying the food. I'm dancing with the girls when I hear a voice say

"Having fun, wild child?"

I turn and see Naomi and her girlfriend Megan. I smile at them.

"Thanks for coming" I replied while giving them hug

"You're welcome" Naomi insists

"Dance with us!"

"I'm not one for dance"

We grab their hands and pull them in for a dance. The party is amazing. Percy and I have a dance and take turns shoving cake into each other's mouth. As a present from Nina we are given tickets to Brazil for our honeymoon. I don't want the night to end, but it has to.

* * *

Percy and I take a cab home to pack our stuff for Brazil. I can't stop smiling. This day was the best day of my life. Percy wraps his arms around me and kisses my temple.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Jackson?" He asked

"Amazing" I replied

I turn around and kiss his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my forehead to his.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Almost" I insisted

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

I can't help, but smile.

"I love you so much that it's killing me" I replied

Then I lean in for one more kiss.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. The next episode is about Thalia. Stay tuned**


	3. Episode 2: Thalia part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Team by Lorde**

**Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood**

**Summertime Sadness by Lana del Rey (radio edit)**

**Titanium by Sia feat David Getta**

**Clarity by Zedd**

**Broken by Seether**

* * *

**_~Previously on Skins it~_**

"**_Well, I lived with my mother who was an actress. She was self absorbed and craved attention. My little brother Jason vanished one day and after that I decided I wasn't going to take anymore of crap she did to me so I ran away."_**

**_"You never came back?"_**

**_"Nope. I'm not the type who enjoys self inflecting pain. Pretty much my childhood was a bunch of bullshit"_**

**__****·~·~·~·~·~·**~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

_**I didn't like how she pushed people away from her. That only reminds me of my mother. **_

_********__**·~·~·~·~·~·**~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_"I'm sorry, but this isn't the fucking reception!" Thalia growled at them

_**"What's your problem?" Kristen asked**_

_**"My problem is that you and Mr. Drugs over there are laughing while my best friend is being delayed from her wedding!"**_

_**This was not looking so good. Thalia was really pushing her buttons.**_

_**"Your best friend?! Gee, Thalia if you're such great friends with people then why the hell do you head fuck other people's boyfriend?!" Kristen hissed**_

* * *

**~Episode 2: Thalia part 1~**

* * *

I rapidly knocked on the door and said

"Luke, its me. Can I come in?"

Luke opens the door and smiles at me. I smirk at him and walk into his apartment. As we walk into the living room I begin my rant.

"I can't stand another minute in collage" I exclaimed "To make it worse Bella and Thomas are the only ones who didn't leave to get a full time jobs"

Luke smiles and wraps his arms around my waist. I ignore him

"Nina is working at a cafe and she has to have her half of the rent by next week" I continued "she hasn't been paid yet. Why is no one getting paid!"

Luke kisses me in an attempt to shut me up. I break the kiss and say

"No, I'm angry. Listen"

"Shut up" he says with a smile

I smile back "Fine you win"

We kiss for a long time. We lie down on the bed in his room and talk.

"So, I'm guessing that you came here to tell me your problems?" He asked

"No, I wanted to see you" I admitted

"You see me everyday"

I laughed "I wanted to see if you'd like to go out. I'm going to go clubbing. You wanna come?"

"Babe, I wish I could but I have to go to work tomorrow"

"Fine. Do I still have my stuff here? I'll be coming back afterwards"

He nodded and I got up and pulled out a burgundy top and a black skirt from my side of the closet. I got dressed, kissed Luke goodbye, and walked out the door to head to Thomas's club.

* * *

Lights flashed and music boomed from the speakers. I danced as much as I could. I never told people why I loved this so much. When I was little my mother used to work at a club. I'd usually run into the crowd and danced all night. This brought back memories. The good ones.

I stop dancing and went to get a drink. When I sit down I hear a voice say

"You want a spiff"

I turn and see a boy with brown hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, and a gap in between his front teeth. He had the same accent as mine.

"How much?" I asked

"What do you mean" he asked a little too innocently

"Listen I know how this works. You offer me a spiff, I accept, and then you tell me that I have to pay you"

"You're pretty smart. Do you have a job?"

"No"

"I'm Aaron"

"Thalia"

* * *

Aaron and I walked through the streets and talked about the job. Aaron was really funny and interesting. Although something about him made me feel strange.

"The job is drug dealing?" I asked

"Your job is to manage our money and come up with new selling strategies. You might be asked to make some sales. You won't go near the drugs most of the time"

I signed. I didn't want to go into something illegal. Although I needed the money.

"How much will I get paid?" I asked

"$500 per week" he replied

"I'll take it"

"Great, you start tomorrow at 2:30, come back here"

"Okay"

"And if you do what you're told I'll tell you about your mother"

I looked at Aaron curiously as he walked away. What did he know about my mother? What had I gotten myself into.

* * *

When I returned to Luke's apartment Luke is awake. He's lying in bed and listen to the music on his Aqualung CD that I bought him. I turn the music up a little sit next to him. I lean down and kiss him. This takes him by surprise.

"Thalia" he replies

"Don't talk. I never get to see you anymore"

Luke kisses me back and wraps his arms around me. We kiss for what seems like forever. The sad thing was that I knew that Luke wanted a family, but I couldn't bare children, yet he still wanted to do this with me. Even though I couldn't give him anything.

I was left in my skin. I was never really confident about myself. Luke thought that I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I didn't see it.

His lips never leave me, but when they do I just press mine to him. It's what we called an eye for an eye. It's fair for both of us.

* * *

When I wake up Luke is gone. He left for work hours ago. I looked the time and got dressed for the day. I hang around my apartment until it's time to leave. I go out to meet Aaron

I find Aaron at the bus stop. I take a seat next to him and give him a smile.

"Glad you could make it" he replied

"What do you need me to do?" I asked

"Follow me and I'll tell you"

Aaron and I walk to a warehouse. He hands me a rolling paper and tells me to smoke it. I light it with my lighter and inhale the smoke.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's weed" Aaron laughed

I usually don't take drugs. I smoke cigarettes. I've never had weed. I like it. I start to feel great. I see things that are extraordinary and unlike anything I've seen. I began to find the smallest things funny. I love the rush of it all.

The effects of the drugs began to wear off. When Aaron and I reached the warehouse he takes me to a hidden entrance.

Inside there are three other guys who are putting drugs in little bags and counting money. They see me and Aaron

"Everyone this is Thalia" Aaron announces

They all stare at my like they've never seen a girl before. I smirk and say

"Who's ready to make so money?"

* * *

**Like it? Write a review! This episode may be split into three parts. I'm still not sure. I want you guys to tell me what you think will happen next. Stay tuned for the next part!**


	4. Episode 2: Thalia part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Misery Business by Paramore**

**Kryptonite by 3 doors down**

**For the first time by The Script**

**Saving me by Nickelback**

**The only exception by Paramore**

* * *

**~Episode 2: Thalia part 2~**

* * *

_~Three weeks later~_

* * *

Another day. Another bag of weed. Everyone was becoming suspicious. The job was able to give me a ton of money and my friends became suspicious. They kept wondering how I was getting the money.

I had to sell at clubs. That's what it was like after the first few days. Until one day Aaron called me on my way to work.

"Thalia there's something we need to discuss" he replied

"Okay, I'm on my way" I replied

When I got to work Aaron told me that I had to start selling drugs at my college. I refused. That was the first time he slapped me.

There's no escape from this job. I've told Aaron countless times that I wanted out of this job. He won't listen. He either threatens me or tries to hit on me.

The only reason I stayed in this job was to find out what Aaron knew about my mother. I was certain that he knew something. He knew everything about me and my mother. I needed to find out what he knew

* * *

I came home one night in tears. I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't want this job. I wanted out. Nina came into the living room and saw me crying. She takes a seat next to me and taps on my shoulder.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing" I lied

"Thalia, I know about your job"

I looked at her shocked. I wiped away my tears and turn myself toward her.

"How did you know?" I asked

"It wasn't hard to figure out. My dad once got a job like this" She replied

"Please, don't tell anyone. They'll have a heart attack"

"I won't. Why are you crying?"

"I want to get out of the job. Aaron won't let me. He's an abusive boss"

"Why do you even keep the job?"

"Because he knows something about my mother"

Nina gets me some tissues and sits back down. We're silent for a long time. Finally after what seems like forever, Nina says

"I have an idea" she replies

"You do?" I asked

"Yes, I'm going to help you"

* * *

Nina's plan was just crazy enough to work. I went inside the warehouse while Nina waited outside. I found Aaron counting money. I walk over to him. He sees me and smiles. I don't smile back.

"Thalia, How are you?" He asked innocently. A little too innocently

"Fine" I replied, trying not to be rude

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday"

"Are you?"

I expect him to hit me, but he keeps smiling.

"I shouldn't have hit a beautiful woman" Aaron replies while he lightly strokes my cheek. I feel sick

"Aaron, what do you know about my mother?" I asked

"I'll tell you in exchange for a kiss"

Quickly, I kiss him. It's abrupt. It's more like a peck. He smirks.

"Alright, what do you know?" I asked

Aaron laughs. I don't understand what's so funny.

"Not until you kiss me" he replies

"I just did" I interjected

"Not like that"

"Wha-"

I'm stopped when Aaron presses his lips to mine. My lips are still open and I'm frozen from shock. I push Aaron off me.

"Get off me!" I screamed

Aaron slaps me so hard that I'm seeing stars. All of sudden, his hands wrap around my neck and I am pushed against the wall.

I struggle to get free. I can't even breath at all. Aaron laughs at me

"Let me go!" I demanded

"Oh, Thalia. You're never going to get out of this job"

Aaron pins my arms above my head. He smirks at me.

"Now, let's have a little fun" he replies

I close my eyes and prepare for the worst. All of a sudden, Aaron is knocked out on the ground and Nina is standing behind him with a crowbar in her hands.

* * *

When Aaron wakes up, he finds himself tied up to the chair that Nina and I put him in. He stares at us and realized what he's in.

"What the hell? Get me out of here" he demands

"Not until you tell me what I want to know" I hissed

Aaron laughs. He's a masochist.

"I'll never tell" he hisses

I lock eyes with Nina and she nods. Nina strikes her crowbar and hits Aaron against his cheek. Aaron falls back. Blood gushes from his mouth. He spits out blood and a few teeth.

"Still not telling" he said with an unsure tone

"Okay, go luck with having no kids" Nina replied

Just as she about to hit him in the crouch, Aaron screams

"Okay, I'll tell you"

Nina and I sit back. We waited for him to speak. He does eventually.

"You two are sisters" he replies

"What?" I replied confused

"Nina, you were born on July 7th. You're mother left you when you were 3 months old, correct?"

Nina nods. I don't see how I come into this.

"Thalia was born nine months after her mother left. She's not dead. She's living in Boston." Aaron continues

I don't want to hear anymore of this. I walk out and Nina follows me.

* * *

Nina and I sit outside of my apartment on the steps. I smoke my cigarettes. Nina just sits there.

"What year were you born?" I asked

"1994" she answered

"I was born on July 7th 1995"

"It's accurate. That's why I always remind you of her"

"I thought you and Manny had the same mother?"

"No, we have different mothers"

"Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"I'm going to find her. Are you in or out?"

I hold out my hand to her. She stares at me for a while. Finally, she grabs my hand and smiles

"I'm in" she replies

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. The next episode is about Nina, so stay tuned**


	5. Episode 3: Nina part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Evaporate by Gabrielle Aplin**

**You found me by The Frey**

**Love Song by Adele**

**Hazy by Rosi Golan**

**Hometown Glory by Adele**

**Lakehouse by Monsters of men**

**Halcyon by Ellie Goulding**

**What the water gave me by Florence and the machine**

* * *

_**~Previously on Skins it~**_

_**"When your mother died I felt like there was nothing I could do to help you. We barely spoke. You would forget about dates that we planned. You begun to isolate yourself from everything. I felt useless and I guess, I started to lose weight because I wanted to fix the flaws that I saw in myself. I realize now that I have none and I didn't have any before. I tried to overdose myself because I thought that you didn't want me anymore."**_

_**Hearing all of this takes me by surprise. I couldn't imagine my life without Nina. I was so close to loosing her.**_

_**"Who said I didn't want you anymore? Nina, without you I'm lost" I replied**_

**_·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_**

_**Nina, you were born on July 7th. You're mother left you when you were 3 months old, correct?"**_

_**Nina nods. I don't see how I come into this.**_

_**"Thalia was born nine months after her mother left. She's not dead. She's living in Boston." Aaron continues**_

_**I don't want to hear anymore of this. I walk out and Nina follows me.**_

_********__·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_"It's accurate. That's why I always remind you of her"

_**"I thought you and Manny had the same mother?"**_

_**"No, we have different mothers"**_

_**"Are you coming?"**_

_**"Where?"**_

_**"I'm going to find her. Are you in or out?"**_

_**I hold out my hand to her. She stares at me for a while. Finally, she grabs my hand and smiles**_

_**"I'm in" she replies**_

* * *

**~Episode 3: Nina part 1~**

* * *

I had to find her. Just once, I had to see my mother. From what Thalia's told me, our mother doesn't soundpleasant but I don't care.

I felt weird by just dropping everything and leaving. I usually stayed to help Annabeth, but she insisted that I go with Thalia.

It felt weird knowing that Thalia was my sister. In the beginning, we didn't get along. We didn't even like each other. Now, she was the only person that I related too.

I called my grandmother and asked her what my mom's name was. She said 'Lacy Grace'. Thaila's mother's name was Lacy.

I asked Thalia if she ever loved her. Thalia said

"I once did. Right before her fame ate her up"

* * *

I was resting in my bed. I stared at the ceiling and daydreamed. I usually did this whenever I was excited. Or terrified. Or happy. I do this a lot now that I think about it. I tugged on the lace hems of my silky gown

Fabian comes into the room in his favorite t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. His hair is soaked and water is dripping on the floor. I smile

"You know we have something called 'towels'" I replied

"Hahaha very funny" he replies with a smile of his own

Fabian sits down in front of me. I stroke his cheek and run my hand through his hair.

"Are you sure your okay with me leaving?" I asked

"Absolutely, do you how important this is?" He asked

"I wish you could come"

"I know but I have to work"

I sigh and rest my head against his chest. Fabian cradles me in his arms and we sit there in silence for a while. I looked up at him and press my lips against his.

We kiss each other for what seems like an eternity. I pull off my gown while Fabian removes his shirt and pajama bottoms. I have no doubt in my mind.

We don't stop kissing each other. Fabian keeps me cradled in his arms. No matter what he doesn't let me go.

I close my eyes and think back to the day I told him I loved him. The day we first did this. I remember everything.

I remember the warmth of the fireplace. The heat radiating from my cheeks. The glow of his green eyes. The kisses and touches we left for each other. It all was happening again.

People always told me some of the most reliable things. 'Wait until you're married' 'Be safe' 'Dont get pregnant'. At this moment all this stuff seemed to dissapper. The only thing I thought about and concentrated on was the person right in front of me. The person I was in love with and was loving me back

* * *

When I wake up Fabian is still asleep. I smile and get dressed. Fabian wakes up and sees me packing my bag for the trip.

I turned toward him and smile.

"Are you all packed up?" He asked

"Yes" I insisted

I walk toward him and kiss his lips. I smile and give him a hug. He hugs me back.

"I'll be home soon" I promised

"I'll miss you" he replies in a baby voice

"Quite being adorable"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

"Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll love you forever"

"I'll love you forever too"

"You will?"

"Yes, that's the problem"

I gave him a smile and walked out of my room. I was prepared for the journey that I was about to encounter.

* * *

Thalia was waiting outside by her car. She saw me and grabbed my bag. Thalia threw my bag in the back of the car. I take sit in the passenger side during the drive.

Thalia searches through her glove box and pulls out a photograph. She hands it to me.

"I found a picture of her" Thalia replied

The picture was of a beautiful woman. The woman was standing in front of a park. Her blonde hair was down to her waist and her green eyes where enchanting.

"She's pretty" I replied

"Yeah, before she lost her mind" Thalia hissed

* * *

I woke up when I felt Thalia shaking me. It was dark outside. We were parked by a house .

"Nina, we're here" Thalia announced

"Are you sure?" I asked

"This is the address"

Thalia and I walk towards the doorway and knock on the door. A middle-aged woman answers. She isn't anything like the picture Thalia showed me. She looks tired and reeks of beer. She looks at us and her eyes widen.

"Are you Lacy Grace?" I asked

"Thalia. Nina. Is that you?" She asked

"Yes. We're you expecting some other kids that you abandoned?" Thalia remarked

"If you want answers, come back tomorrow and I'll give you them"

Thalia rolled her eyes and walked back to the. I looked at my mother and said

"Can I use your bathroom?"

She nodded and I rushed to the restroom. I threw up and began to shake. What was wrong with me? There must have been something.

* * *

Thalia got us a motel for us to stay the night. Thalia was falling asleep when I asked her.

"Why do you have a grudge against our mom?"

"She never cared about me" Thalia hissed"

"That's not true"

"It is. She loved attention. She resented me because when people saw me they weren't giving any attention to her"

"Whatever"

"It's true. She hasn't changed"

I don't listen to her. I fall asleep and wonder about what answers I might get. I wonder why she left me. Maybe Thalia was right? Maybe all my mother cared about was herself?

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. What do you think will happen next? Please let me know in a review. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Episode 3: Nina part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**The woods by Daughter**

**I never told you by Colbie Callait**

**Home by Gabrielle Aplin**

**Skinny Love by Bon Iver**

**Ain't it fun by Paramore**

**Braille by Regina Speaktor**

**Smother by Daughter**

* * *

**~Episode 3: Nina part 2~**

* * *

**~Nina's POV~**

* * *

When it was morning Thalia and I woke up and drove to our mother's house. I was very nervous, but I needed answers. I needed them now.

Thalia parked the car in front of the house and took a deep breath. I grabbed her hand and managed a reassuring smile

"No matter what happens, we're still sisters" she replied

"Of course" I insisted

We got out of the car and walked to the doorway. With every step a heavy feeling grew in my chest. Our mother opened the door and led us into the living room.

"So, what do you want to know?" She asked while taking a drag from her cigarette

"You shouldn't do that" I insisted "it's bad for you"

"Nina, I've been smoking since I was nineteen. That's bullshit"

"Anyway" Thalia replied "the only thing I want to know is why you didn't look for Jason?"

Our mother blew a puff of smoke in Thaila's face.

"Thalia, Jason is a Roman. Just like you he had to be sent to a camp like you" she replied

"At four years old?!" Thalia said in outrage "that's a load of fucking bullshit"

"It's the truth"

"Screw you! You never gave a damn! About me! About Nina! About anyone!"

Thalia stormed out of the house in tears. I turned to my mother who had a smug look on her face

"You didn't care about me?" I asked

"You were the only one I regretted leaving" she replies

Hearing that was something I've wanted to hear for years. I couldn't love her though. She let my Thaila's brother, my brother, disappear. I couldn't love a woman who only cared for one of her children.

"Have a nice life" I said before leaving in tears

* * *

The drive home was quite. Thalia said that she didn't want to talk about it. I respected that. I didn't need my mother. I had everything I needed with me

When we got home we were greeted by Bella and Thomas who had made welcome home brownies.

"Fabian's here" Bella replied

"Where is he?" I asked

"Your room"

I walked to my room and saw Fabian staring out the window. He saw me and wrapped me in a hug.

"How was it?" He asked

"Thalia was right" I replied

"That bad?"

"Yeah"

Fabian stared at me curiously. Like he was trying to decipher something. Like he was trying to decipher the expression on my face

"What's on your mind?" He asked

"I need some time" I replied

"From what?"

"This"

"So, you want to break up?"

"No, I know the that your trying to help Percy. I'm fine with that, but I need sometime to myself. I still want to be with you"

"I understand"

"You do?"

"This whole thing was hard for you and you need time to think it through"

"Exactly"

I wrapped my arms around him and press my lips to his. We were going to be fine. At least that's what I thought

* * *

I knocked on the door and Naomi answered after a few seconds. She was surprised to see me.

"Welcome to the house of fun" she greeted

"Can I stay here for a while?" I asked

She nodded and I walked inside. Naomi's apartment was small and cute. It was perfect for her. It really expressed who she was.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked

"My room" she replies "I'll take the couch. Megan and I broke up so I won't really be having any guest over"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am"

I set my stuff down in her room and let out a sigh. This was my new home.

* * *

_~two weeks later~_

Naomi rapped on the bathroom door and asked

"Nina are you okay?"

When I stopped throwing up I walked out of the bathroom. Naomi took my hand sat me down on the toilet seat.

"How long have you been sick?" She asked

"Ever since the day I left" I replied

"Nina are you pregnant?"

"What? That's impossible the last time I had sex was the day before I left"

"Anytime before then?"

"Maybe a week before then"

I did the calculations in my head and realized that it was a possibility. Naomi tossed a pregnancy test and left my alone.

* * *

"Are you sure?" She asked

"I took three test" I replied

All of my test read positive. I held one in my hand and stared at the result.

"You have to tell Fabian" she insisted

"Tell Fabian what?" said a voice

We turn around and see Annabeth. She notices the test in my hands and her eyes grow wide.

"Your pregnant?" She gasped

"Don't tell Percy" I hissed

"We won't tell anyone. That's your job"

I grabbed my car keys and go look for Fabian.

* * *

I found him in abandoned barn. He was sitting above me on some hay. Percy told me that Fabian loved coming here because it was quite.

I climb up and sit next to him. We don't talk for a while. We just sit and listen to the noises outside.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked

"It wasn't that hard" I assured him

"Is there something you need?"

"If I had a problem would you help me? Would you stand by me?"

"Of course I would"

We don't say anything for a while

"Why are you here?" He asked

"Fabian what's wrong?" I asked

He takes a deep breath and says

"It's too fucking exhausting. Loving you. It's so complicated to figure out what can make you happy"

"I'm sorry" I replied

"That won't help. I love you"

For the first time I don't say it back. Something was holding me back

"Say it back" he replied

"I can't"

"I don't think you're close to loving anything"

I nod and climb down. Everything between us was crumbling. Fabian wasn't going to forgive me. I won't tell him until he does.

I was in way over my head. I couldn't see what was going to happen next. Things were only going to get worse as time grew.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. The next episode is about Percy. Stay tuned! :)**


	7. Episode 4: Percy part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Stop and stare by One Republic**

**Best day of my life by American Authors**

**Braille by Regina Speaktor (Percy and Annabeth's 2nd theme)**

**Speed of sound by Coldplay**

**All the right moves by One Republic**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up at 5:00 AM. Annabeth was fast asleep. Her hair was in her face. I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. We got back from Brazil weeks ago and it wasn't fun waking up so early.

I took a shower and got dressed for work. I worked at a soda factory as a mechanic. At least I had AJ and Fabian to keep me company at work. My job sucked and took up all my time, but it helped pay bills.

Annabeth is in the kitchen, in her lavender nightgown and cotton robe. She sets down a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of me as I sit down. She gives me a smile.

"Look, I know that you feel bad about coming home late after work" she replies while putting my dishes in the sink when I'm done "but I understand it and I'm fine"

"I just feel like that if I keep spending time at work that I'll lose you" I admitted

Annabeth cups my face in her hands and kisses my lips. She smiles and says

"First, you need this job and second you couldn't lose me even if I was asked out by the most beautiful God in Olympus"

"Oh, please. You'd leave me in a second" I scoffed

"Do you want me to prove it?"

"Yes, because I really don't understand how I ever got you or how you put up with me"

"Fine, try to be here early today. I'll have a surprise for you"

"Are you going to tell me were having twins because I'm starting to get suspicious"

"No. Trust me you'll like this surprise"

I give her a kiss goodbye and a start walking to work.

* * *

Work was horrible. It was long and painful. I had to fix numerous things and ended up with either cuts or burns. The good thing was that my boss agreed to let me leave work early. He afford to let me have the rest of the week off, but I declined it. Annabeth and I needed the money.

When lunch came around AJ and Fabian bought me some food and we ate together at our own table. They noticed that I was happier than usual.

"I'm thinking about signing up for the Marines" I announced

"Why?" Fabian asked

"I want to do something good for my country even if it means dying"

"Are you okay?" AJ asked me

"I've never been better. The boss is letting me off work early today" I replied

"What's the occasion?" Fabian asked

"Annabeth is planning a surprise for me"

AJ laughed at this, but Fabian looked annoyed at him. I was getting annoyed at AJ too.

"How is she going to surprise you? She already pregnant" AJ laughed

"AJ shut up" Fabian hissed

"What's she going to do to surprise you? Tell you the baby isn't yours"

"AJ shut the hell up!"

"What's next? Fabian marries Nina?"

"AJ shut up! I'm not going to marry Nina!"

"I see how it is" said a voice

We turned around and saw Nina. Tears were running down her face. She had papers in her hand. She looked shocked. She ran off and Fabian ran after her.

"What's with them?" I asked

"They're on a break" AJ replied

"What was that whole thing about Annabeth before?"

"I'm sorry about that. I know she means a lot to you, but you two need some limits now that she pregnant"

I guess I could understand that. I just was on edge most of the time. The last thing I wanted to do was push Annabeth away.

* * *

When I got home, the place looked different. The table was decorated with roses and candles. Rose petals were across the floor in almost every room of the house. I could also smell the food that was cooking.

I couldn't find Annabeth. She was nowhere to be found. I was worried until I checked our room. I found her slipping into a navy blue dress. I came up from behind her and zipped up the back of her dress.

She turned around startled and saw me. She looked so beautiful. Her hair had been cut and made her look elegant. Even though it was pulled back in a bun. Her bangs swept to one side and got caught in her eyes. She never looked more beautiful than she did now.

"Was I supposed to wait?" I asked

"No" she replies

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

She smiles and kisses my lips. I kiss her back and embrace her. Annabeth wraps her arms around my neck and says

"Dance with me"

"There's no music" I point out

I'm able to cooperate with her. We slow dance while Annabeth sings

_'"I want to sing to you my love. My only love and happiness. Don't be so blue so blue my love. Take off your shoes take off my dress. I want to sing to you my love. My only love and happiness. Don't be so blue so blue my too shall pass this too shall pass. But tell me, what have I done to deserve you? Must have done something cause that's how it works. Must have been kind to kittens and birds, In a previous life must have thought happy thoughts...'cause there, you were there right beside somehow inside me while inside myself. Books on the shelf thoughts on the shelf. Hands to myself, i should definitely keep my hands to myself_."'

I smile and continue to dance. Annabeth gasped and clutched her stomach. She sat on the floor and took deep breaths. I called an ambulance and tried to calm her down. I clutched her face and my hands and told her that everything would be okay.

* * *

Annabeth stared at me and kissed my hands. The doctors said that it was just a false alarm and she needed to be less stressed out. Annabeth wasn't happy and I wanted to know what I could do.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her

She shook her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks. I wiped her tears away and kiss her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I had a nice evening planned and I fucked it up" she sobbed

"It's fine. I appreciate it and I love that you went through all of that so that I can have a nice evening"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise that I'll try to come home early next week. It is our anniversary"

She smiles and kisses my lips. I thought that everything was going to be just fine. I was in way over my head

When I got out of the hospital Fabian gave me a call. He told me that everyone would be working extra hours. Things never seemed to work out for me. Little did I know how much more complicated everything was going to get over the week

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. This episode might be split into three parts. I'm still debating. Tell me what you think will happen next in your review**


	8. Episode 4: Percy part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Take it all away by Red**

**Slow dancing in a burning room by John Mayer**

**Lost it all by Black Veil brides**

**Love the way you lie by Rihanna feat. Eminem**

**Start again by Gabrielle Aplin**

**Braille by Regina Speaktor (Percy and Annabeth's 2nd theme)**

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

* * *

Work was killing me. I hated the extra hours and I didn't get paid a lot for it. To make things worse, life at home wasn't great.

I barely spoke to Annabeth. I barely even talked to her. She insisted that I took it easy, but we needed the money. She wanted to get a job, but it wasn't a good idea. Stress wasn't the best option for her at the moment.

Everything around me was crumbling and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I became angry and bitter with the people around me. AJ and Fabian weren't getting along with each other and I was caught I the middle of it all.

Annabeth told me that everything would get better around our anniversary. I didn't believe that. Even though I wanted to I just couldn't. She saw that I was breaking myself. Why wasn't she doing anything?

I didn't want to do this anymore. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I needed something to change. I needed something different and good in my life to keep my spirits up. Why was everything complicated?

After some interviews I finally had it. I had my application for the Marines. It was time for things to change.

* * *

Fabian and AJ set a wad of cash in front of my face. I didn't look at it. I only looked at the sign up papers I got to apply for the Marines. They took the papers from me. I looked up at them annoyed

"Guys, I'm not in the mood" I hissed

"Honestly Percy, your not considering the Marines?" Fabian asked

"As a matter of fact, I am"

They both looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language. I didn't really understand why.

"We have some money for you" AJ announced

"Keep it" I hissed

"Look if you take our money, you and Annabeth will be good until the baby is born" Fabian stated

I stared at them skeptically. How did they get all that money so fast?

"Keep your money! I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me or Annabeth!" I growled

"Percy, come on" AJ whined

"Go away! Just leave me the hell alone!"

They took their money and left me alone at the table in the break room. I stared at the application in front of me.

I signed and began to fill it out. I finished the application and put it in an envelope. After work I dropped off the application and went for a drive. The only thing I didn't realize was how late it was getting.

* * *

When I got home Annabeth wasn't happy. She looked at me as if I was a deadly spider. I didn't want to hear a lecture from her tonight.

"Percy, why didn't you answer my calls?" She asked me angrily

"I was working" I hissed

"Work ended hours ago. Do you even remember what today is?!"

I thought for a moment and then I realized. I completely forgot about our anniversary. She waited for my response

"Annabeth I had a long day at work and I'm sorry" I hissed

"You need to quit working" she started "Fabian and AJ are concerned and-" s

"And your concerned?! Gee, where was all your concern over the past week?!"

"Percy! I barely even saw you this past week!"

"Maybe it was because I was providing for this family!"

Annabeth stared at me in shock. She looked as if she couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm pregnant!" She hissed

"Your really going to play the whole pregnancy act on me!" I screamed in outrage

"It's not a fucking act! You should know you were there when our child was conceived!"

"Maybe it wouldn't have been if you just-"

"Well, you know what you sure as hell wasn't stopping me!"

"Annabeth I don't want to fucking hear what you have to say!"

"Can't you see that I just fucking need you!"

I've never heard her yell like that in my entire life. Tears fall down her cheeks.

"You're always working! You're never home! I'm lonely and the only thing I want is for my husband to be here with me! Maybe this was all nothing but a big-"

What I do next shocks me even more than her. I didn't know what possessed me to do this. As soon as I realized it, I wanted to kill myself.

I slapped her across the face.

Annabeth doesn't yell at me. She stares at me with tears in her eyes. I hate myself. I turn away from her and make my way to the door. Annabeth grabs my arm and tries to stop me from leaving

"Percy don't. Just stay with me! We can talk about this. I'm not mad. I promise. Please stay!" Annabeth pleads

I don't listen to her. I manage to escape her grip and run out of there. I run with anger in my veins and tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

"You hit her?!" AJ says in outrage

The bar tender sets down our drinks. I keep my head down while I cry. I know it sounds stupid of me to cry, but I couldn't forgive myself. There was no way Annabeth could have forgiven me for this.

"AJ, can you just-"

I stopped when I hear crying. AJ and I find Nina in the bathroom crying her eyes out. She sees us and wipes her tears away.

"Hi" she greets weakly

I hand her some tissues and she wipes her tears away. I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her.

"Are you still upset about what Fabian said?" I asked

"No, it's just mood swings" she replies

"Why would you have mood swings?" AJ asked

Nina takes a deep breath and her hair out of her face. I give her a look of curiosity. Finally she says

"Because I'm pregnant"

Our eyes grew wide and we stare at Nina shocked.

"Does Fabian know?" I asked

"No" she admits

"How many people do know?" AJ asked

"You guys, Naomi, Annabeth, and Thalia" Nina admits "Please don't tell Fabian"

"You have to or I will" I hissed

"Why aren't you with Annabeth?"

"We had a fight"

"Go home"

"What?"

"The only thing she needs is you. No matter what"

* * *

When I arrive home Annabeth is sitting on the couch. She sees me and rushes toward me. Her cheek is red. When she tries to hug me I shrug her away and go to our room. Annabeth follows me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Stay" she whispers

"Don't worry. I will" I promised

"We need to talk"

We sit down our bed. Annabeth presses her forehead against mine and wraps her arms around my waist

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry" I replied sadly "I hate myself for this and I shouldn't have-"

"Just shut up and hold me, Seaweed Brain" she replies

I wrap my arms around her and we both break down. Annabeth kisses me several times and promises that everything was going to be okay.

"I shouldn't have hit you" I replied when we stop crying "I'll stop working if it'll make you happy"

"You mean it?" She asked

"I promise"

"I'm not mad. I love you too much to stay mad. Just promise me that we'll stay like this"

"I promise. We can stay like this for as long as we can"

The only problem was my application to the Marines. Although there was a chance that I wasn't going to get accepted. The real question was what was the chance of me getting accepted. The only thing that mattered to me was Annabeth's happiness and the ability to contain that happiness.

My hand rested over her stomach and I felt something. I felt a kick. My baby's first kick. Annabeth gasped and looked up at me and smiled.

"Best anniversary ever" she insisted

"It isn't over yet" I assured

That's when we kissed and we didn't stop.

* * *

**Like it? Write a review. Our next episode is about our favorite happy flowerchild Bella. Let me know if you guys want a bonus episode. Which relieves stuff that I considered writing in season one and this season. The episode (chapter/AN) will also contain character backstories and maybe a reveal on whether or not I'm making a season three of skins it.**


	9. Episode 5: Bella part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Shake it out (the weekend remix) by Florence and the machine**

**Kiss me by Ed Sheeran**

**Near to you by a Fine Frenzy**

**Feeling good by Nina Simone**

**Undone by Haley Reinhart**

**Mockingbird Eminem**

**Pumps by Amy Winehouse**

* * *

**~Previously on Skins it~**

**_Nina takes a deep breath and her hair out of her face. I give her a look of curiosity. Finally she says_**

**_"Because I'm pregnant"_**

**_Our eyes grew wide and we stare at Nina shocked._**

**_"Does Fabian know?" I asked_**

**_"No" she admits_**

**_"How many people do know?" AJ asked_**

**_"You guys, Naomi, Annabeth, and Thalia" Nina admits "Please don't tell Fabian"_**

**_"You have to or I will" I hissed_**

**_·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_**

_**"I'm Thomas. I just moved here from Africa" He replied with laughter**_

_**"Cool. Why did you move here?" I asked**_

_**"I wanted to meet people. People are colorful and I came here for college"**_

_**"Colorful?"**_

_**"People are like colors. No one is the same"**_

_**He sounded like a poet and I was captivated. I was captivated by him, with his dark eyes and thick accent**_

******_·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_**

_**"I'm so proud of you"**_

_**"Thank you, Isabella"**_

_**"You're amazing"**_

_**I lean forward and kiss him. Thomas kisses me back. My first kiss. Its glorious. We break apart and smile at each other.**_

_**"That was kissing" I gasp**_

_**"No, this is" Thomas replies before pressing his lips to mine.**_

_************__·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·_

* * *

_**~Bella's POV~**_

* * *

_~Four months after the previous episode~_

My white dress shoes, pale gold tights, a white long sleeves flowy dress. It was what I thought was the perfect outfit for the day. After I curled my hair, I finished my final touches of makeup. Around my neck was a wooden necklace that Thomas had made for me.

I ran into the kitchen grabbed a to go packet of Nutella sticks and walked out the door. I walked to school with Kristen riding her skateboard beside me. Kristen was the probably the best girlfriend I had. She was at least the most girly out of my group of friends.

When I got to school Thomas was waiting outside of philosophy class for me. Seeing Thomas made my heart flutter. It made my chest swell and my heart race. I walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips

"Good morning Isabella" he greeted

"Good morning my Frenchman" I giggled

Thomas and I weren't like normal couples. We gave each other cheesy nicknames. We watched sappy romance movies and we never rushed anything in our relationship. I wasn't going to let something as silly as sex ruin what we had now. It's not like I'd don't have those thoughts. I do, but I just want things to be this way for a little while.

During the entire class time, Thomas and I were passing notes to each other. Today was the day. It was the day that I'd meet his mother.

* * *

After school I walked home to get ready for dinner tonight. My dearest friend Thalia Grace was ironing my dress when I got home. My other friend Nina was crying on the couch.

"Nina, what's wrong?" I aske

"Nothing" she lied

I threw my bag down and took a seat next to her. I tried to give her a hug, but she shrugged me away. I hated when people did this to me

"I'm not a child, Nina. What's wrong with you?" I hissed

"You wouldn't understand" she hissed

"Understand what? I thought we could tell each other anything"

"Not this"

"So, Thalia can know you're pregnant and I can't?"

Nina and Thalia looked at me shocked. I crossed my arms and gave them a smug look

"How did you know?" She asked

"Next time give Planned Parenthood your cell phone number, not the house number"

I patted her back and went to my room to get ready. I changed into a pale pink dress that Thalia had ironed for me. After I fixed my hair and redid my makeup I was ready to go to Thomas's house.

* * *

I knocked on the door and took a deep breath. Thomas answered the door and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. We walk into the small house and sit on the lumpy couch in the living room. Two small children are playing in the corner of the room. They must have been Thomas's siblings

"I know you hate gifts" Thomas begins "but I couldn't help myself"

Thomas holds out a bouquet of flowers and a sliver promise ring with a white gem. I'm speechless.

"Thomas, they're beautiful" I exclaimed as I slip the promise ring on my finger

"It costed me nearly everything" he admitted

"I see"

"But it's worth it to see you smile. I like it when you smile"

We're about to kiss when a voice yells

"Thomas!"

We turn and in front of us is a short middle-aged aged woman with her dark hair pulled back. Unlike her son, she has more of an African accent. She scowls at us.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She asks her son

"Mother this is Isabella. The girl I told you about" Thomas explains

"You referred to her as 'Bella'"

"I like Bella better" I admitted "it's nice to meet you Ms. Tomone"

"I wish I could say the same about you" she hisses before walking to the kitchen

Thomas gives me a weak apologetic smile before we walk toward the dining room.

* * *

As much as I wanted to enjoy dinner. I didn't. As much as I wanted to like Thomas's mother. I didn't. All she did was criticize me throughout the whole meal.

"This food is amazing, Ms. Tomone" I replied

"Why don't you sit up straight?" She hissed

I straightened my posture and continued to eat. After dinner Thomas and I sat in his room and listened to music. The words were sad and beautiful at the same time.

_"Love of mine, some day you will die. But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark. No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight. Waiting for the hint of a spark"_

Thomas holds my face in his hands and kisses my lips. I kiss him back without even thinking. The music continues behind us

"_You and me have seen everything to see. __From Bangkok to Calgary. __And the soles of your shoes are all worn down. __The time for sleep is now. __It's nothing to cry about. __'Cause we'll hold each other soon. __In the blackest of rooms. __If Heaven and Hell decide. __That they both are satisfied. __Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs. __If there's no one beside you. __When your soul embarks. __Then I'll follow you into the dark. __Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

I pull away from Thomas and close my eyes. He doesn't kiss me. He waits for what I'm about to say next.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Thalia wants me home soon" I reply

Thomas laughs at my response

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful" he laughs

"Yeah, I promise" I say weakly before getting up and leaving Thomas's house.

* * *

**~_Thaila's POV~_**

* * *

_~One week later~_

I wake up to the sound of rock and roll music booming from the ceiling. It's about 3:00 am in the morning. We didn't have anyone living above us. All that was above us was the roof.

I get up and put on my grey robe. It's dark throughout the entire walk to the roof. Starlight is the only light I have. When I reach the roof I am surprised to find Bella up there. Her back is to me as she stares out into the city.

"Bella what the fuck are you doing?!" I screamed at her

She doesn't answer. She just continues to stare out into the city.

"Bella, I'm sick of this! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed over the music

Bella finally faces me. Her eyes are puffy from crying. She mumbles something that I can't hear or understand.

"What?" I asked

What Bella tells me next changes everything and breaks my heart into two.

* * *

**Like it? Be sure to follow favorite and review. Seriously review! Not that I don't love my reviewers I just need more. Tell me in your review what you think will happen next.**


	10. episode 5: Bella part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin (cover)**

**Love Song requiem by Trading Yesterday**

**Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott**

**Medicine by Daughter**

* * *

**AN**

**This part of the story takes place before Thalia finds Bella on the rooftop in the previous chapter.**

**Many of you may not understand what is going on. I'm trying not to give too much away. **

**The big reveal will happen in the next part.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_**~Bella's**_** POV~**

* * *

Where do I begin? This all started when I was ten. All of the demons came out when I was ten. I'll tell you about it later. Let me start again.

Now, there's nothing I really hate. I love everything. Even the most horrible things have something lovable in them. Although I do hate a few things. The list can go on and on.

Let's start with things I love:

Flowers that are beautiful.

Funny moustaches.

Big hats.

The clouds above my head.

The sound of a piano.

Cameras.

People with accents.

Some people thought I was gay. I don't know what I am. I love people in general. No matter what their gender is. I find it weird. I used to be in love with Thalia. That went away after a while. I'm not gay, I'm not bisexual, and I'm not straight either. At least I don't think I am. I don't really know

If I had to, I'd go on a rant about things I hate. Here are some of them:

I hate hospitals

I hate war

I hate swimsuits that cling

I hate dripping taps. Yet, I also love them.

I hate when I act stupid

I hate discrimination against sexuality

I hate this.

* * *

Around the age of ten was when it all begun. I could feel it all happening. I could feel my body being to fade.

It went away for a few years. For a few years I didn't have to worry and then it came back when I was fourteen and went away when I was sixteen.

No one could imagine it.

My aunt claims it was because I was born early.

That wasn't the case.

The horror began again on a trip to the doctors office.

* * *

A week after I met Thomas's mother I was scheduled for a doctors appointment. It was just a check up.

I waited in the waiting room and was captivated by a train set that was built on the ceiling. Children were running around, crying, or watching the movie that was playing.

I tapped my fingers and hummed the noises of the train above me..

My attention changed went a child in a wheelchair was yelling at his mother. I fiddled with the lace at the hem of my skirt.

Finally the nurse called

"Bella Callaway!"

I raised my hand and followed her into the other room.

* * *

I held out my hand so the doctor could take some of my blood. I cringed when I felt the prick on my finger.

After a few more test, my doctor came back. I gave her a smile, but her face was serious.

I tried to keep up an interesting conversation while we walked to her office. It was almost impossible. Finally we reached her office.

After I sat in the chair across from her she let out a sigh and said:

"Bella, this isn't easy to say"

The news she gave me made my heart sink. I left the doctors office with tears in my eyes.

* * *

When I got home there was so much I wanted to do. I somehow couldn't breathe or speak.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry until I got dehydrated. I wanted to break everything. Something inside me made me hate everything.

I ran into my bedroom and lock myself in there. I am isolated

I can't sleep that night. I was too upset to sleep. I wanted to go see Thomas, but he'll know that somethings wrong with me.

I'm able to walk up to the roof of the apartment. When I reach it, I take out my iPod and blast the music from it

I stare out into the city and stare at the beautiful lights. It's so pretty. It's one of the things that I love

Everything seemed to fade away into the Music. It was everything I needed.

No one could know. No one was supposed to. Everything was at peace until Thalia came.

* * *

**Like it? Be sure to write a review, follow and favorite. I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or Wednesday. Stay tuned!**


	11. episode 5:Bella part 3

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Broken by Seether**

**Crawl by Superchick**

**Pieces by Red**

**Sick by Evanescene**

**Banana Slugs by High Places**

**The last time by Taylor Swift**

**Kiss me by Ed Sheeran**

**The fault in our stars by Troye Sivan**

* * *

_When I got home there was so much I wanted to do. I somehow couldn't breathe or speak._

_I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry until I got dehydrated. I wanted to break everything. Something inside me made me hate everything._

_I ran into my bedroom and lock myself in there. I am isolated_

_I can't sleep that night. I was too upset to sleep. I wanted to go see Thomas, but he'll know that somethings wrong with me._

_I'm able to walk up to the roof of the apartment. When I reach it, I take out my iPod and blast the music from it_

_I stare out into the city and stare at the beautiful lights. It's so pretty. It's one of the things that I love_

_Everything seemed to fade away into the Music. It was everything I needed._

_No one could know. No one was supposed to. Everything was at peace until Thalia came._

* * *

**~_Bella's POV~_**

* * *

I keep my eyes at the city while Thalia screams behind me.

"Bella, I'm sick of this! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Thalia screamed over the music

I finally faces her. My eyes must be puffy from crying. I whispered the words that were to much to bare, hoping that she'd hear them. She didn't hear them. I was very quiet

"What?" She asked

My lips quiver. My eyes are stinging with tears. I can't take it. The words fly out of my mouth faster than the speed of light.

"Cancer! I have fucking cancer! Leukemia! I have Leukemia!" I screamed at her

Thalia turns down my music and stares at me in shock.

"You win!" I sobbed "You win! Just like you always do!"

I fall to the ground and sobbed in my hands. Ever since I was ten, I've been in a eternal battle with Leukemia.

Thalia sits next to me and gives me a comforting hug. I shove her away and continue to cry.

"How long have you had Leukemia?" She asked

"Ever since I was ten. It's been on and off. It came back. I just found out today" I admitted

"Will you tell Thomas?"

"Of course, just not today"

"Bella-"

"Don't give me a lecture. I don't want to hear what you have to say"

"Bella what's wrong with you?"

"Everything in my life isn't great. I act happy to hide my sadness. I have things I need to admit, but I'm a coward"

"Like what?"

Here goes nothing. It's time to confide in my best friend.

"I don't know what I am" I cried "I loved you once. I couldn't explain it. After I met Thomas, my feelings for you went away. I love Thomas, but I still love you. I love everyone"

"Bella, I love you. You're my best friend. Thomas is a lucky guy" Thalia assured while she wiped away for tears

Thalia and I weren't in love. Even though I was over her I still loved her. She was like family. I don't know if she was teasing me or sympathetic, but she kissed me.

"Maybe I would have loved you in another life? Maybe we would have been together?" She replies

"Maybe" I agreed "but you love Luke and I love Thomas"

"You have to tell him"

"I know"

Thalia and I fall asleep on the roof. All I knew was that I had to be with Thomas if this was it.

* * *

After school I told Thomas that we needed to talk tonight. He invited me to his house to talk.

I went home and changed into a lavender top and a midnight blue skirt. It seemed presentable. Except for the fact that I was also wearing printed knee socks and my favorite pair of converse.

I pulled my hair back in a messy bun and reapplied my makeup. Perfect. I walked the entire way to Thomas's house. Which was pretty far away.

The whole way I didn't know how I would tell him. I don't know how he would react to this. This was one of the hardest things I will ever have to do.

I knocked on the door and Thomas answered. He greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, my Isabella" he greeted

"Hi" I greeted will he kissed and

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Before I can say anything I'm interrupted by his mother.

"Thomas, who is it?" She asked

"It's just Bella, Mama" he replied

"What does she want?" she asked

"She's here to listen to some music"

"Very well, let her in"

I walk inside the house and Thomas leads me upstairs to his room.

* * *

Thomas puts back on the CD we were listening to when I came over for dinner. As the song plays I take a seat on Thomas's bed. Thomas sits next to me.

"So how was your appointment?" He asked

"Before I tell you about it, there's something you should know" I admitted

"What's wrong, my Bella?"

"When I was ten I found out that I had cancer"

"Cancer?"

"Leukemia to be exact"

Thomas sits next to me in silence. It's probably taking him a while to process this. I can't say that I blame him.

After what seems like forever Thomas finally looks up at me.

"What does this mean?" He asked

"My Leukemia has come back" I muttered

"Well, that's not so bad. You beaten it before and you can just-"

I place my finger on his lips. Tears fill Thomas's eyes. He looks broken. I remove my finger and stroke his face.

"It's not that simple Thomas" I admit

"Bella don't do that" he pleaded

"Do what?"

"Sound like you're saying goodbye"

I wipe away his tears and hold his face in my hand.

"Everything is going to be okay" I soothed

"What can I do?" Thomas asked "Is there anything you want?"

"I just want to stay with you, tonight"

Thomas locks his arms around me. I press my lips to his and he kisses me back. If this was going to be it, I just want to stay with Thomas. All I could see was stars.

I remove my lavender top and blue skirt. Thomas stares at me as if I'm a goddess. I wasn't. I didn't even know what I was even doing.

Thomas and I kiss each other to our hearts content. Every is pouring out of me. Everything that I feel for Thomas I can't control

Kisses are placed on every inch of our skin. I don't know what I feel inside. It's something warm and fuzzy and comforting. It feels unlike anything I've felt.

Thomas tells me that we have to be quite so no hears us, but it's impossible. My breathing can't be silent. He always has to remind me every time I call for him or even let out a sigh.

Be quite wasn't simple for both of us. We both couldn't help it. I never really have seen myself. Not even we I get dressed. My aunt always said that it was just vain to look at myself in nothing but my skin. I was just like a small child. I felt embarrassed.

I never imagined how I looked. My limbs were strong with bare soft peach colored skin. I had a light patch of freckles on my collarbone and chest. My body was well proportioned and developed. I relaxed and realized that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

We didn't say anything during this. Our actions did the talking for us. We didn't talk until the morning light came.

* * *

In the morning I woke up with a smile. I quickly got out of bed and found my clothes. When I finish getting dressed Thomas wakes up. His eyes travel up and down my body.

I blushed and sat down next to him. I run my hand through his hair. He smiles at me. I smile back.

"I didn't know you had freckles" he replies

"I didn't either" I admitted

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm great. I now understand why Annabeth was spending so much time with Percy. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this"

"Me either"

"Thomas what ever happens-"

"I'll always love you"

I'm shocked. He's never...I've never.

"I love you too" I admitted with tears

I kiss Thomas goodbye and sneak out of his house. As I walked down the sidewalk I smile. With or without my leukemia I had Thomas and he had me. I may not live, but at least I had Thomas for now.

* * *

**Like it? Review, follow and favorite. Next episode is about Fabian and trust me there will be surprises.**


	12. Episode 6: Fabian Part 1

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**A.N.**

**The story will start off with Nina's POV. Even though this is Fabian's episode, it will help you understand the story better. On with the story:)**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**Human by Christina Perri**

**Youth by Daughter**

**A drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope**

**Say something by A Great Big World**

**U.N.I. by Ed Sheeran**

**Not in that way by Sam Smith**

* * *

_**~Previously on Skins it~**_

_**All of my test read positive. I held one in my hand and stared at the result.**_

_**"You have to tell Fabian" she insisted**_

_**"Tell Fabian what?" said a voice**_

_**We turn around and see Annabeth. She notices the test in my hands and her eyes grow wide.**_

_**"Your pregnant?" She gasped**_

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

_**"Fabian what's wrong?" I asked**_

_**He takes a deep breath and says**_

_**"It's too fucking exhausting. Loving you. It's so complicated to figure out what can make you happy"**_

_**"I'm sorry" I replied**_

_**"That won't help. I love you"**_

_**For the first time I don't say it back. Something was holding me back**_

_**"Say it back" he replied**_

_**"I can't"**_

_**"I don't think you're close to loving anything"**_

_**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

_**Nina takes a deep breath and her hair out of her face. I give her a look of curiosity. Finally she says**_

_**"Because I'm pregnant"**_

_**Our eyes grew wide and we stare at Nina shocked.**_

_**"Does Fabian know?" I asked**_

_**"No" she admits**_

_**"How many people do know?" AJ asked**_

_**"You guys, Naomi, Annabeth, and Thalia" Nina admits "Please don't tell Fabian"**_

_****____**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

* * *

_**Nina's POV~**_

* * *

I wake up Annabeth is standing over me with a plate of food. I was five months pregnant and I was starving. Annabeth was nine months. She was due to have her baby really soon and yet she was the one taking care of me when Naomi left for work.

I take the plate of food and start eating my breakfast. Annabeth searches through my room and looks for some clothes for me. I get dressed and Annabeth grabs my bag.

"Are we all set?" I asked

"Yes, were all set for your appointment" Annabeth informed

"Great"

"Does Fabian know?"

I stayed quite and tapped my foot nervously.

"Nina!" She hissed "you're five months pregnant and Fabian still doesn't know"

"I know!" I cried "I'm a horrible person"

"No. Your not a horrible person. Let's just go to your important"

I nod and Annabeth and I begin to walk to the hospital.

* * *

_**~Fabian's POV~**_

* * *

I put on a my headphones and so does Kristen. We were going to record a song for the demo CD that Kristen was going to give to people when she would audition at recording studios.

I was great friends with Kristen. Not just because she was AJ's girlfriend, but we both loved to sing and play guitar.

AJ gave us a thumbs up and the music begins. I wait for my que and began to sing

_~Song they sing~_

**Fabian**

_**Kristen** _

_Both_

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
**I'll be the one, if you want me to**

**_Anywhere I would've followed you_**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

**_And I will stumble and fall_**  
**_I'm still learning to love_**  
**_Just starting to crawl_**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

**And I will swallow my pride**

_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

**_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**_Say something..._**

_~End of song~_

"How was that?" Kristen asked AJ

"Great, I think it's your best one yet" AJ replied with a smile

Kristen gets a phone call and comes back with a terrified expression. It's Nina.

* * *

_**~Nina's POV~**_

* * *

I waited in my hospital room for the doctor to tell me what was wrong. On our way to the hospital, I had some pain in my abdomen. It wasn't normal. I got scared, but I had Annabeth to keep me calm.

A male, middle-aged nurse came in with a clipboard

"What's wrong with the baby?" I asked

"Nothing" he assures "You just need to watch your blood pressure"

"So, my body is messing with the baby?"

"No, would you like an ultrasound?"

"That'd be fine"

We get everything set up and begin the ultrasound. I stare at the monitor and smile. The nurse pauses the monitor with the image of my beautiful little baby.

"There she is" he replies

"She? It's a girl?!" I gasped

"Shit"

I laughed and stared at the monitor with tears in my eyes.

* * *

_**~Fabian's POV~**_

* * *

I place around the waiting room until Thalia, Luke, Bella, and Thomas come. Luke and Thomas stare at me uneasily and try to calm me down.

"Why did she need to come here?" I asked Annabeth

"Fabian, it's not my position to tell you why she's here" she explained

"Why?"

"Go ask her yourself" Luke suggested

Before Thalia can stop me a make my way to Nina's room. I'm terrified at what I might find, but I'm prepared. I open the door and this is what I see.

Nina is in a hospital gown. She looks like as if she's seen a ghost. Her stomach is huge and on a monitor is an ultrasound of a baby. Nina's pregnant?!

Everything started to add up. I was the last person she was with. She avoided me for days. She once asked me if she had a problem would I stand by her? Was she referring to the baby she was carrying inside her? I was going to be a father.

Nina's face says it all. A sickening feeling rolls in the pit of my stomach.

"I think I'm going to..." I gasped

I vomit for a second on the tile floor. The nurse and Nina stare at me shocked.

"Well, that's new" the nurse jokes

I stare at Nina with all look of hurt and disgust.

"I have to get out of here" I gasped

"Fabian!" Nina calls at me

It's too late. I've blocked her out.

* * *

"She Pregnant" I told the others when I return to the waiting room

They all just stare at me ashamed

"You all fucking knew?" I gasped

"Yes" they admit

"You all knew and you didn't tell me!"

I give Percy and AJ a death stare. They were my best friends, and they couldn't tell me my girlfriend was fucking pregnant.

"How did these fuckers know before me?!" I screamed

"Hey!"AJ said sounding offended

"Fabes, it wasn't our secret to tell" Percy replies trying to be responsible

"Percy, how would you feel if Annabeth lied to you for five months!" I exclaimed

Everyone was silent after that. Luke came up to me and patted my back

"Nina, needs you" Luke replied

"She lied for months" I gasped

"I know, but she needs you. You're going to be a dad"

I shrugged him away and took a deep breath. I needed to talk to Nina and find out why she didn't tell me. The one thing I was scared of was my autism.

What if my child has autism? How would I communicate with it? How would it communicate with me? Was I ready to be a dad? The biggest question of all was, did I want to be a dad?

* * *

Nina and I went back to Naomi's apartment to talk. We sat on the staircase steps and rested our head against the railings. Naomi had went into the other room to give us some privacy. We were silent.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"Fabian, I'm sorry" Nina replied

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to"

I let out a sigh and trace the railing of the staircase with my finger.

"You couldn't have just told me" I growled

"Fabian, I was scared. I didn't know what to do" Nina sobbed

"But you thought I was okay to tell various other people"

"I didn't care what everyone else thought. I cared about what you thought, that's why I didn't tell you"

"You lied for months!"

"Please tell me what I can do"

"You can't do anything. You fucked this up"

Naomi comes in the room nervously. She sees that Nina is crying and crosses her arms at me.

"I think it's time for you to go" Naomi tells me

I nod and leave Naomi's apartment with a heavy heart. I had to do something. I had to fix this. I had to make things right again.

* * *

**Like it? Be sure to review, follow and favorite. Let me know if you'd like a special episode which will give you information, cool facts and a season three reveal. Also be sure to check out my other stories an tell me what you think about those. :)**


	13. Episode 6: Fabian Part 2

**Hey this is SkinsFan2106! I am back with Skins it. Just to let you all know this is season 2 of my Skins it story or whatever you want to call it. I hope you all enjoy. Episodes will be split into three or two parts.**

* * *

**Main Characters**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin**

**Brad Kavangh as Fabian Rutter**

**Kayla Scodelario as Thalia Grace**

**Lisa Backwell as Isabella 'Bella' Callaway**

**Merveille Lukeba as Thomas Tomone**

**Luke Pasqualino as AJ Martinez**

**Gabrielle Aplin as Kristen McGhee**

* * *

**Minor/Recurring Characters**

**Jake Abel as Luke Castellan**

**Lily Loveless as Naomi Campbell**

* * *

**Songs**

**Skins Theme by Fat Segal**

**This ain't a scene, it's an arm race by Fall out boy**

**Waiting on the world to change by John Mayer**

**You picked me by a Fine Frenzy**

**Not in that way by Sam Smith**

**Switzerland by Daughter**

**A thousand years by Christina Perri**

**With arms wide open by Creed**

**My immortal by Evanescene**

* * *

_**~Fabian's POV~**_

* * *

I sat for hours in the barn. I didn't know what to do. Nina needed me and I needed her. Staying mad would not help us. I guess that's what you do when you love someone. You forgive them.

All of a sudden the idea came to me. I could fix the barn. I could make it a home for us. I could make things right.

I started right away. I went shopping for wood, furniture, lights, and other stuff. I wasn't going to stop until everything was perfect

* * *

I spent hours working on the barn. Percy, Annabeth, and AJ were the only people who knew about it. Once in a while AJ and Percy would come and help me.

The barn was almost finished when AJ came to help out. I was finishing the plumbing and AJ was hanging up lights.

We took a break and sat down on a mattress that I bought.

"I think Nina's going to love this" AJ insisted

"Hopefully" I chimed

"Maybe you should sing to her too"

"I guess that could work"

AJ pats my shoulder and smiles. He takes out a packet of cigarettes and lights one. I let out a sigh while AJ takes a drag from his cigarette

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"Your a fucking twat!" I hissed

"What did I do this time? You need to stop being a dick"

"I'm a dick?! You haven't even told Kristen about your condition"

"It's not the right time. She'll have a mental breakdown of she found out"

I sigh and look up at the ceiling.

"Honestly Fabes, what's up?" AJ asked

"I think I'm falling in love with Nina. I'm falling hard and I can't stop" I admitted

AJ let's out a laugh and takes another drag from his cigarette.

"We've all been there, buddy" he assures

* * *

_**~Nina's POV~**_

* * *

_~two days later~_

AJ and Annabeth dragged me into a car to take me somewhere. They said that it was a surprise.

We stopped in front of the old barn. This was my surprise?

"Why are we fucking here?" I asked

"You'll see" Annabeth says excitedly

AJ tells us to go without him. He wants to have a smoke. We walked towards the barn and what I see inside shocks me.

The barn floor was carpet. It was no longer a barn. It was like a house. Red lanterns hung from the ceiling.

There was a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a bathroom, and a bedroom with a queen seized mattress and a crib. Fabian stood in the center of the barn with his guitar.

Fabian trimmed a couple of chords and began to sing to me.

_~Song he sings~_

_Well I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change _

_I close my eyes and begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open_  
_Under the sunlight_  
_Welcome to this place_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_With arms wide open_  
_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_  
_To be the man that I have to be_  
_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_  
_We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open_  
_Under the sunlight_  
_Welcome to this place_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_With arms wide open_  
_Now everything has changed_  
_I'll show you love_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_With arms wide open_

_(Oh)_

_I'll show you everything_  
_Oh yeah_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_I'll show you love_  
_If I had just one wish_  
_Only one demand_  
_I hope he's not like me_  
_Hope he understands_  
_That he can take this life_  
_And hold it by the hand_  
_And he can greet this world_  
_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_  
_Under the sunlight_  
_Welcome to this place_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_With arms wide open_  
_Now everything has changed_  
_I'll show you love_  
_I'll show you everything_  
_With arms wide open_  
_With arms wide open_  
_With arms wide open_

~End of Song~

Fabian sets his guitar down and walks over to me

"This is the living room" he announces

He motions toward the rest of the place

"And we have a kitchen, and a bedroom, and even a bathroom" He replies " I know it's not much. It gets very cold, but I think I can fix it for-"

I stop him by pressing his lips to mine. He did this all for me and I loved him for it. We break apart when I hear Annabeth gasp.

I turn around and see Annabeth's hand covered it red. She looks terrified.

"The baby's coming" she gasped

* * *

_**~Fabian's POV~**_

* * *

We ran out of the barn and lead Annabeth back to the car. When I go look for AJ this is what I find.

He's on the ground half awake. There's blood coming from his ear. He's in a daze. My body begins to tremble, but I pick AJ up and take him to the car.

I tell Nina to call Kristen and make sure that she comes to the hospital. We were a ticking time bomb. Annabeth was in labor and AJ was hurt.

I didn't know which was worse.

* * *

_**~Kristen's POV~**_

* * *

I find Fabian in the waiting room. He looks like he's been crying. I take a seat next to him. Noah is staying with Bella and neither of us have any idea why AJ was in the hospital.

"How's Annabeth?" I asked weakly

"She's going to be fine" Fabian assures

"What's wrong with AJ?"

"He's been smoking and taking pills"

"AJ always takes pills"

"I mean the kind of pills when there's something wrong with you"

"What's wrong with AJ?!"

Fabian takes a deep shaky breath.

"He has Subarachnoid hemorrhage"

"What?"

"It causes headaches and seizures. There was blood coming from his ear, I didn't know what to do"

I give Fabian a comforting hug and being to cry. I preyed that AJ would get better. I needed him.

* * *

**Like it? Review, follow and favorite. The next episode is about AJ and we are very close to the final episode. Sadly all things must end. Stay tuned kids! :)**


End file.
